1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device that may prevent a short circuit from occurring between lines and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat type displays are being developed that may reduce the weight and volume which is a shortcoming of CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes). Examples of such flat type displays are LCD (Liquid Crystal Displays), FEDs (Field Emission Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), and OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Displays).
Among them, OLEDs are self-emission displays that emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound. OLEDs do not require a backlight that is used for LCDs, and thus, may be made light and thin while simplifying a process. Further, OLEDs may be manufactured at a low temperature, and provide high response speed that is 1 ms or less, together with low power consumption, broad view angle, and high contrast.
An OLED includes a light emission layer formed of an organic material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Holes supplied from the anode electrode and electrons supplied from the cathode electrode are combined to each other in the light emission layer to thereby form excitons that are hole-electron pairs. The excitons generate energy when transiting back to the ground state, thereby radiating light.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating an organic light emitting display according to the prior art, FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating an organic light emitting display that has scratches thereon, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a power unit of an organic light emitting display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes an active area A/A and a data line 25 and a gate line 35 near the active area A/A. An image is displayed on the active area A/A. A data signal coming from a data IC 20 is transmitted through the data line 25, and a gate signal coming from a gate IC 30 is transmitted through the gate line 35. The data line 25 crosses the gate line 35. A data power line 40 parallel to the data line 25 and a gate power line 45 parallel to the gate line 35 constitute a power unit 45.
Here, when viewed from a cross section of the power unit 45 where the gate power line 45 and the data power line 40 cross each other, the gate power line 45 is disposed on the substrate 10, a gate insulating film 37 is disposed on the gate power line 45, and the data power line 40 is disposed on the gate insulating film 37.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, cuts or scratches sometimes occur on the power unit 45 while a subsequent process of the organic light emitting display is performed. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3, the data power line 40 may pass through the gate insulating film 37 to thereby contact the gate power line 45, which may cause power to be not applied to the panel.